The Imperfections of Memory
About The Imperfections of Memory is the seventh episode of the first season of Caprica and the eighth produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on March 12, 2010. Summary Amanda Graystone is having nightmares. She pulls out a letter from the Delphi Convalescent Institute. Olaf Willow and Nestor determine Zoe Graystone's avatar was on Daniel Graystone's computer, but was since downloaded, and thus erased. Amanda goes to the memorial (at the site of the bombing), where she confronts workers who are removing objects in an attempt to relocate the memorial to Apollo Park. Clarice Willow shows up and assists her in driving out the workers. Amanda sees a man in the crowd whom she recognizes, whom she dreamed about that morning. She takes pictures. Amanda and Clarice retire to a vehicle to chat. Zoe and Lacy Rand meet in the VIP room in the V-Club. Zoe tells Lacy that Clarice was in her dad's studio, messing around with the computer. Zoe suspects there are issues with Lacy getting Barnabas to assist in taking Zoe's "package" to Gemenon. Lacy insists things are proceeding according to plan. Tad Thorean is at work. His boss tells him to clear out a loiterer, who turns out to be Joseph Adama. Joseph confronts Tad and makes him help find his daughter. He has two holobands. Heracles (Tad) and Joseph visit the V-World. Heracles explains the rules of New Cap City. If she is not there, she will be nearly impossible to find in V-World. He tells Joseph that if you die in New Cap City, you cannot ever come back. The two enter the door and appear to be in a manhole when an explosion happens on the surface. Fortunately neither one of them is killed and they continue. Amanda has another dream of chasing her brother in the hospital. The dream ends with Amanda reviewing her photos from the memorial. They are blurry and she is upset. "You call yourself a photographer?" Later, Amanda goes to town and strolls through a street market. She hears a car crash. Her doctor instinct kicks in and she rushes to the scene. Another doctor is present, so she backs off. Then she notices the man she saw at the memorial. She chases him, but cannot catch up. She rounds a corner and is blocked by a chain link fence. He has disappeared. Next to the fence is a poster for the Caprica City Museum of Contemporary Art. It depicts a bridge in a forest. Sister Clarice Willow is wrapping a bottle of Scorpion Marsh Genuine Ambrosia to give to Amanda. Olaf comes into the room and questions her. Clarice explains that she needs to spend time with Amanda because "Amanda is the mother of Zoe and Zoe is the mother of life everlasting - there is a connection." Heracles and Joseph emerge from an underground tunnel and Joseph struggles to keep up. A missile strikes a nearby taxi cab and destroys it. Joseph asks Heracles if he can fly. He tells Joseph to do a series of things to fly and at the climax tells him that New Cap City has the same rules as real life - no one can fly in a non-fantasy game. Trivia General Ratings 1,070,000 American viewers Caprica, Episodes, US Viewers on Wikipedia (Retrieved on August 13, 2019). Production Notes Cast * Brian Markinson and Sasha Roiz were not credited and did not appear. * All of the GDD scenes with Brian Markinson, Kendall Cross and Peter Wingfield were deleted. They are included in the deleted scenes of the DVD release. "The Imperfections of Memory." Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, deleted scenes, episode 107, Syfy, 2010, disc four. Filming Locations * The interiors of the Global Defense Department (deleted scenes) were filmed at the Crease Clinic Building at the old Riverview Hospital (Coquitlam, British Columbia, Canada). "Reins of a Waterfall". Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by director Ronald D. Moore, episode 103, Syfy, 2010, disc two, 19:00-19:50. Music Source Music: All of This Has Happened Music and Lyrics by Brendan McCreary Performed by Young Beautiful in a Hurry. "Caprica: Original Soundtrack from the Syfy Television Series." Music by Bear McCreary, La-La Land Records, 2009/2013, LLLCD 1267. This song is playing at the Dive when Amanda and Clarice are there smoking purple. Cultural References * Ambrosia (Ancient Greece) * Apollo (god) * Caesar (name) * Capricorn * Delphi (Greece) * Emmanuel (name) * Gemini * Heracles (Demi-God) * Nestor Son of Neleus * Scorpio Bloopers and Continuity Errors When Caesar the Dog drops the ball for Zoe, it settles between the robot's feet. Before Zoe kicks it back, it is located in front of the robot's foot. See Also Music in Caprica References Cast and Episode List